musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Polito
'Early Life' Growing up Hannah was more of a 'Nerd' then 'Popular' despite her looks. Everyone thought she was a 'Dumb Blonde' because of her looks but proved them wrong when she gradulated from Harvard with a Law Degree. Wrestling didn't even come to mind until a friend suggested she compete in the 2007 WWE Diva Search 'Wrestling Career' Hannah debuted for the WWE in 2007 when she was a Diva Search contestant. Although she didn't win the competition she came in second and got a WWE Delevopmental Contract and reported to FCW where she stayed until 2009. In 2009 she debuted on Smackdown in a 6 Diva tag team match where she teamed up with Jessica Reso and Christina Cena to take on Maryse, Natalya and Victoria. Her team was Victorious and she teamed up with Jessica for a while until she turned heel on her in January 2010. In 2010 she became Edge's manager and started teaming with him as well. She was also in feuds with Kelly Kelly, Michelle McCool, Eve Torres, and Christina Cena. Her feud with Michelle McCool ended when Michelle turned heel and Hannah turned into a Tweener. When Hannah was a tweener she started Managing Christina for a while. While she was basicly a face around Christian and the other superstars she was a heel around the Divas. While being Christian's manager she didn't wrestle much and was around the Divas. When Christian turned heel she dumped him and wrestled here and there on Smackdown with her losing once to Chana Mizanin. She wasen't used much on Smackdown until after the Draft and she made a face turn saving Haylie Trudel and Sydney Copeland from an Ambush by Vanessa Bennett and Lucia Croft. Afterwards she teamed with Haylie and Sydney becoming an 'Unoffical' Member of Long Island Canadian. After Haylie took time off due to her pregnancy Hannah mostly wrestled on Superstars. Hannah was recently seen on the November 11th Edition of Smackdown when Sydney approached her asking her to be her tag team partner and lawyer just incase interm Raw General Manager John Laurinaitis tries to use David Otunga on her. The following Monday on Raw when Michael Cole threatened to Sue Sydney after she put him in the Sydneycator (A play off on Sydney's brother Edge's Finisher Edgecator) and Seeing Red. When Cole threatened to Sue Sydney Hannah came out and said that Cole provoked her to do it therefore she had the right to countersue him. On January 6th Hannah became the Legal Advisor and assistant to Haylie who just became Smackdown GM. It is rumored that Hannah will be in a rivalry with John Laurnaitis's Legal Advisor David Otunga. On the January 13th Edition of Smackdown Hannah was in a backstage segment with Haylie before it was interupted by David Otunga who wanted to see which Smackdown Superstars was going to be in the Rumble. Both Hannah and Haylie told him that whatever happens on Smackdown is their busness and not hi s or Laurinaitis's Later that night Hannah faced David Otunga in a match where Hannah lost. On the February 18th edition of Smackdown Hannah acted as a sheld for Haylie when Show and Mark fought so that nothing would happen to her or the baby. Later that night when Laurinaitis put David Otunga in the battle royal Hannah asked Haylie to be put in it too and she happily let her. In the Battle Royal it was down to Hannah and David before Hannah somehow eliminated David to earn the final spot in the Chamber. At the Elimination Chamber PPV, Hannah was a part of the Final 2 people in the Chamber (the other being Daniel Bryan), before Hannah lost to Bryan. On the February 20 edition of Monday Night Raw, it was announced that she'll be a part of the 10 person battle royal to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania. Hannah (With Haylie In her Corner) also faced off against David Otunga (With John Laurinaitis in his corner) that night and Defeated him with 'Seeing Chuck' Later that night she lost the battle royal. The next night on Smackdown Hannah appeared in a couple backstage segments with Haylie and once again faced off against David Otunga but only this time losing to him. Later that night when John Laurinaitis was at ringside supporting Daniel Bryan Hannah accompained Haylie to ringside to support WWE Champion Courtney Trudel. After the match which ended in a double pin both her and Haylie raised Courtney's hands before Haylie went to the back giving a hurt look to Bryan. On the February 27th of Raw Hannah along with Haylie was in Courtney's corner for the Champion vs. Champion rematch from Smackdown. When David was on the apron Hannah got him down by using 'Seeing Chuck' Afterwards she was pushed down by John Laurinaitis. When she got up she made sure Hayle didn't do anything extreme. On the March 5 edition of Raw, Hannah was in a match with Jack Swagger for the US Champiionship where Hannah managed to win, becoming the new US Champion. On the March 9 edition of Smackdown, Hannah and Jack Swagger was in a steel cage rematch for the US Championship where Hannah won and retained the title. On the March 12th Edition of Raw Hannah was named the team captain for Haylie's team at Wrestlemania. She was supposed to team up with Randy Orton to take on David Otunga and Emily Otunga in a Mixed tag team match but John Laurinaitis Changed it to a handicap match with Hannah taking Mark Henry and David Otunga but Randy tried to replace her in the match but Hannah didn't want it and fought the two and lost while Randy made sure Haylie was ok. After the match Hannah and Sydney double teamed David Otunga while Randy dealt with Mark Henry. After the beat down Haylie raised their hands and the four of them went to the back. Later on a few minutes after David Otunga's Lawyer Promo aired Hannah had one air herself stating that she's a 'Lawyer for the People' On the March 16th Edition of Smackdown Hannah was on the Peep Show with Haylie, David Otunga and John Laurinaitis. Christian tried getting Hannah on their side by saying that he and Hannah were once friends but Hannah didn't say a word to them then when Christian brought up that hanging out with Haylie and Sydney changed her Hannah said that they did change her. They changed her for the better and that she's glad that she's who she is before hi fiving Haylie. Darning the Sydney/Otunga match when David tried taking off his belt and using it on Sydney Hannah took it and Sydney rolled him up for the win. Later on in the back Sydney and Haylie named her an official member of Long Island Canadian. On the March 19th Edition of Raw Hannah (With Haylie in her corner) Faced off against David Otunga. Darning the match she threw John Laurinaitis's phone in the crowd and David rolled her up for the win. After the match and after Haylie pushed down Laurinaitis her and Hannah ran up the ramp laughing. On the March 23rd edition of Smackdown after Dolph Ziggler's match with The Great Khali Hannah along with Sydney ran down to the ring and pushed Dolph Ziggler in the ring. After his beat down her and Sydney celebrated with Khali, Haylie and Randy in the ring. On the March 26th Edition of Raw Hannah faced off against David Otunga once again which she defeated him. After the match while Haylie was fighting with Laurinaitis Hannah got down on her hands and knees and Haylie backed up Laurinaitis in her causing him to trip over Hannah. After embrassing him Hannah got attacked by Miz. Later on her and Sydney along with Zack and Khali got in a Brawl with the members of Team Johnny while trying to save Haylie from Mark Henry. At Wrestlemania Team Haylie lost. On the April 2nd Edition of Raw Hannah tricked John Laurinaits to sign a contract making Haylie the Co GM of both Raw and Smackdown with him. On the August 17 edition of Smackdown, Hannah saved Karissa Angel in her match against Antonio Cesaro. At Summerslam, Hannah retained her US Title against Antonio where Karissa came down to the ring and attacked Aksana where she was trying to distract Hannah and make her lose the title. At Night of Champions, Hannah lost the US Title the pre-show Number One Contendership for the title battle royal winner Zack Ryder. 'Personal Life' Hannah is the only daughter of Harvard gradulates. Most of her family gradulated from Harvard except her brother who gradulated from Yale When Hannah was practicing law she ran her own firm and shut it down when she began working for the WWE. She's helped WWE Superstars and Divas with their Legal troubles when they needed it. On January 29, 2012 it was confirmed that Hannah is in a relationship with Drew McIntyre 'Finishing Move(s)' *Justice (Tilt a Whirl Backbreaker) *Seeing Chuck (Roundhouse Kick) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Long Island Canadian *Sydney and Hannah *Haylie and Hannah 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *Edge *Christian *Long Island Candian (Haylie and Sydney) 'Entrance Music' *Break The Ice by Britney Spears (Singles Theme 1) *Till The World Ends by Britney Spears (Singles Theme 2) *Justice by Rev Theory (Singles Theme 3) *Canada by Classified Oh Canada by Classified (Used when Managing Long Island Canadian or teaming with them) 'Twitter Account' Hannah's twitter account is @HannahPolito4Real She mostly uses it to post updates, answer questions and talk to fans. 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 time US Champion Category:Wrestling OC's